


Daniel and Mark at the MV Shoot

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mark visits Daniel at the Who U Are MV shoot and can't look away from Daniel's abs.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 39





	Daniel and Mark at the MV Shoot

Mark stood to the side, watching as Daniel shot the music video for ‘Who U Are’. Daniel had invited Mark to come to the shoot and said they could hang out during breaks and after they finished filming. Mark had wanted to see the older boy for a while and quickly agreed. Although Mark wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when he arrived at the set, he definitely wasn’t ready for Daniel to look so amazing the entire time. 

“Having fun?” Daniel asked as he walked over to Mark during a break in filming. Daniel was wearing a jacket with no shirt underneath, abs prominently displayed, and Mark couldn’t look away. 

“Y-Yeah.” Mark answered, tearing his eyes from Daniel’s exquisite body. The older boy noticed Mark staring, as well as the tent forming in the NCT member’s jeans, and laughed before leaning in to whisper in Mark’s ear. 

“I know I look good and maybe after I finish filming you can show me just how good you think I look.” Daniel smiled at Mark’s flustered expression and before the younger boy could even reply Daniel was off to change into another outfit, shouting over his shoulder at Mark. “Gotta go sorry.”

When Daniel returned the director informed them all that there was only one part left to shoot and then they could all go. Mark was excited to finally get to actually spend time with Daniel but all that excitement was overpowered when Mark got a good look at the outfit Daniel had changed into. 

Daniel was wearing a black jacket, tight black pants, and once again no shirt. The black outfit combined with the older boy’s sculpted abs made Mark want to storm over and drag Daniel into the nearest room, but he knew he couldn’t. Instead Mark waited patiently for them to finish, casually placing an arm over the bulge in his pants, and when the director finally said they were done Mark all but ran over to talk to Daniel. The older boy had figured Mark might be excited and had told everyone he would lock up after changing and that they could all go home. 

As soon as Mark reached Daniel he grabbed the older’s arm and started dragging him away, Daniel saying that everyone did a great job as he was led away. Mark brought them to the changing room and once they were both inside he locked the door, nearly tackling Daniel as he started passionately kissing the other boy. Daniel was ready and as Mark wrapped his legs around Daniel’s waist the older boy placed his hands under Mark’s ass to keep him from falling. 

Daniel carefully carried Mark to the couch, the two not breaking their kiss the entire walk over. Once they arrived Daniel pulled back from Mark and gently placed the younger boy back on the ground, pushing lightly on Mark’s chest and forcing the NCT member to sit down. Daniel looked down at Mark, he could see the lust that filled the younger’s eyes. “So, why don’t you show me how good you think I look.”

Mark didn’t wait for a single second and immediately lunged forward, kissing along Daniel’s impressive abs and rubbing the front of his pants. Daniel loved the feeling of Mark’s tongue exploring his muscular stomach, he knew the younger boy had a thing for abs and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensations. Daniel opened his eyes when he felt himself being pulled onto the couch, watching as Mark sank to his knees. 

Mark continued to rub the front of Daniel’s tight pants, a sizable bulge forming from Daniel’s erection. Reaching up, Mark opened the older boy’s pants and felt his mouth water as Daniel’s thick cock sprung free and slapped against the boy’s amazing abs. Mark stared as the large erection pulsed in excitement, precum already leaking from the tip and dripping onto Daniel’s body. 

Mark eagerly sucked the mushroom head into his mouth, moaning as he tasted Daniel’s precum. Going lower on the large cock, Mark took as much of Daniel into his mouth as he could and worked his hand over the rest of the long shaft. Mark began working the erection with his tongue, whining as he felt Daniel lightly thrust up into the warm mouth. 

With another loud whine Mark looked up at Daniel and the older boy knew exactly what Mark wanted. Daniel curled his fingers through Mark’s hair and started thrusting faster into the younger boy’s mouth, feeling Mark moan as his throat was abused by the massive cock. As Daniel continued to fuck up into Mark’s mouth the younger boy reached up to play with Daniel’s large balls. Daniel always kept his balls shaved since that’s how Mark liked them, in fact he shaved all his body hair because Mark said he liked seeing Daniel smooth. 

Daniel loved the feeling of Mark playing with his balls, moving his hands so one was on either side of Mark’s head and fucking into the younger’s mouth even harder. Mark continued to work his tongue over the cock as it fucked into his mouth, doing everything he could to make Daniel cum. 

Daniel continued pounding into Mark’s mouth and felt himself getting close. Not slowing his thrusts, Daniel looked down at the younger boy. “Fuck baby I’m close. You wanna watch me cum?”

Mark always loved watching Daniel’s giant cock spray cum everywhere and eagerly moaned around the thick shaft continuing to abuse his throat. Understanding the moans, Daniel pulled the younger off his throbbing cock and stroking himself, releasing his grasp just before he came. Mark watched in awe as Daniel’s cock pulsed and started shooting cum all over the older boy’s stomach. Like an unattended firehose, Daniel kept shooting cum everywhere, his stomach covered in streaks by the time he was finished. 

Still catching his breath, Daniel looked down at Mark. “You think you can handle me without prep?”

“Yeah.” Mark answered, “I got fucked this morning so I’m pretty stretched out.”

“Oh naughty boy.” Daniel teased as he pulled Mark onto the couch and kissed the younger boy. While still kissing Mark, Daniel reached down and undid the younger boy’s jeans. Mark shoved the clothing down to his ankles, kicking his jeans off and sending them, along with his underwear, flying across the room. 

Daniel broke the kiss and stood up, pulling off his jacket before taking off his pants. Mark watched the gorgeous boy strip and as soon as Daniel was totally naked Mark tackled him to the ground, mounting the older boy and lining Daniel’s large cock up with his hole. 

With a loud whine Mark lowered himself on Daniel’s monster cock, the older groaning as he felt the bulbous head pop inside the tight heat. Although Mark was stretched out from that morning he was still pretty tight, his hole gripping Daniel’s shaft tightly as Mark slid down the long cock. Feeling Daniel bottom out, Mark let out a shaky breath as he adjusted to Daniel’s massive cock. 

Mark slowly began bouncing on Daniel’s cock, feeling it drag against his walls with every move. Daniel grunted as the other boy rode him, desperately wanting to fuck up into Mark but didn’t want to hurt the younger. After a few minutes Mark found the right pace, lifting himself up Daniel’s cock and letting gravity drop him down. 

Daniel gently placed his hands on Mark’s hips, guiding the boy to go faster. Understanding what Daniel wanted Mark picked up his pace, moaning loudly and clenching around the large cock when Daniel struck his prostate. Daniel couldn’t hold back when he felt Mark’s impossibly tight hole get even tighter. Gripping the younger’s waist firmly, Daniel rolled them over so he was now on top of Mark. 

Once they were settled in their new position Daniel placed Mark’s legs on his shoulders and started pounding into the younger boy. Daniel made sure to aim for Mark’s prostate with every thrust, hammering into Mark without mercy. As the two continued passionately fucking the room filled with the sounds of skin slapping, Mark’s loud whines, and Daniel’s low grunts. 

Continuing to pound into Mark, Daniel reached down and wrapped a hand around the younger’s aching cock. Daniel began jerking Mark off, the younger whining at the feeling and cumming all over the other boy’s hand after only a few strokes. Daniel wiped Mark’s cum on the NCT member’s shirt, grabbing Mark’s hips with a bruising grip and brutally fucking into the younger. With a loud grunt Daniel came, filling Mark’s spasming hole with cum and painting the boy’s insides white. 

Daniel collapsed on top of Mark after he was finished cumming, the two panting heavily as they came down from their highs. Daniel felt himself soften and slip out of Mark, cum beginning to spill from the now empty hole and Mark whined as he felt Daniel’s load leaking out of him. With another grunt Daniel rolled off Mark and noticed the cum dripping onto the carpet. Reaching over, Daniel pulled Mark’s shirt off and placed it underneath the younger’s ass.

“I don’t want a cum stain on the carpet.” Daniel explained after seeing Mark’s confused face.

“I’m gonna need to be wearing a shirt when I leave.” Mark replied, “Preferably not one that’s soaked in cum.”

“You can get one from my place. I think you left one there last week.” Daniel said back.

“Oh so we’re going to your place now?” Mark sat up and looked over at the older boy.

“Yeah.” Daniel answered, getting back to his feet with a groan. “I thought we were gonna hang out. Come on, my car’s out back.”

Mark groaned as Daniel pulled him to his feet. “Fine, but I still need a shirt.”

“Here.” Daniel said, handing Mark a shirt from one of the racks of clothes.

“Aren’t you gonna get in trouble for taking this?” Mark asked as he put on the shirt.

“No. It’s my company.” Daniel replied with a shrug, having already gotten dressed. “Now come on I’m hungry.” 

Mark laughed as Daniel grabbed his wrist and led him towards the door. Once they were in the car Mark turned to the older boy. “You know I’m glad I came to your shoot. When’s your next one?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally 98% based on how Daniel looks at 2:41 of his MV because fuck that look got me.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
